Rocker
Rocker (ロッカー Rokkā) is a Mage of the Quatro Cerberus guild, as well as a member of its team taking part in X791's Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12 Appearance Rocker is a well-built,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 6 mildly tanned man of average height with a highly distinctive hairstyle: his long, dark blond hair is styled into a single pair of massive, spiky tufts jutting upwards from the top of his head, each getting thinner as it gets farther from the widow's peak present on his forehead, as if they were covered in hair gel; during Bacchus' battle with Elfman Strauss, these were shown to momentarily wilt in a comedic fashion due to Rocker being shocked by different facts happening during the confrontation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 25 A series of messy strands sit right above his neck, with some of them jutting outwards horizontally at both sides of his head, and he sports massive sideburns with pointed lower edges. He possesses a mildly square face, and his black eyes are topped by bushy eyebrows, colored the same as his hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 and possessing similarly spiky outer edges. His left forearm is covered in a dark and intricate tattoo, consisting of several spiky lines outlining a decorative motif. Rocker's outfit consists of a dark leather jacket, held closed by a zip and bearing studs on the upper torso and collar, with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, exposing his tattoo (sometimes instead portrayed as being full-length and thus hiding this very same tattoo from sight),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 7 and the collar of a light shirt closed by dark buttons visible below such garment; light, mildly loose pantsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 14 held up by a simple dark belt with a plain, rectangular metal buckle, sporting an ornamental chain secured to it by a leather clasp above Rocker's right leg, and dark ankle boots with light soles. Circling his neck is a massive red collar covered in a series of prominent whitish spikes, a popular ornament within Quatro Cerberus. During the Grand Magic Games' Naval Battle event, taking place underwater, Rocker was shown wearing a dark speedo alongside his guild's signature collar. Personality Rocker, much like the rest of his guildmates, is very exuberant and loud, always taking part in his guild's "rituals" of encouragement,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 8 and keeping Quatro Cerberus' signature phrase even in his speech pattern, stating that he does what he does "wildly" on different instances;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 9 something which shows how much pride he takes in being a member of his guild. He and his comrades have so far being portrayed as comedic characters, displaying expressions of shocked dismay when they happen to be surprised by the Grand Magic Games' happenings,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 5 usually involving a member of Quatro Cerberus itself cutting a sorry figure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 14 Despite these comical traits, Rocker has proven himself determined and even ruthless in battle, brutally assaulting Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki alongside Bacchus (to whom he respectfully refers with the Japanese suffix "''-san''") and keeping going at him to try and grant his guild a victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 7-9 He seems to be somewhat embarassed by female company, but also to appreciate it, as shown when he was side-hugged by an underwear-clad Cana Alberona, blushing visibly at the contact but also displaying a certain pleasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 12 Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc Rocker and his team participate in X791's Grand Magic Games, competing in the preliminary event "Sky Labyrinth" and completing the latter in 7th place, being thus admitted to the real tournament. The group cheers Yaeger up as the Mage volunteers himself for the Hidden event, and similarly encourages War Cry as he readies to battle Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear, with their comrade's instantaneous defeat at the hands of Orga's Black Lightning leaving them blank. Rocker is shown crying out in enthusiasm with the rest of his comrades as Bacchus, who took over War Cry due to the latter's injuries, comes in 1st place during the Chariot event, earning them 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 11 During Bacchus' battle with Team Fairy Tail A's Elfman Strauss, the group beholds the power of the S-Class Mage and his visible advantage over the opponent in joy,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 12 but are left in a state of comedic dismay when Elfman, as part of his bet with Bacchus, states that his victory will change the name of their guild in "Quatro Puppy" for the rest of the Games; something which comes real with the unexpected defeat of Bacchus, much to their still comedic astonishment. On the third day's evening, Rocker is present at the Ryuzetsu Land water park alongside the rest of his team, relaxing in a pool while repeating his guild's signature phrase.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 8 The group receives a visit from the Fairy Tail Mage Cana Alberona, clad in her underwear due to the lack of a swimsuit, who cherfully side-hugs both him and Nobarly, much to their and their teammates' embarassment, and not without some pleasure on Rocker's part. The evening, however, is brought to an abrupt end by Natsu Dragneel, who accidentally destroys the water park with his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 Rocker competes in the Fourth Day's Event, Naval Battle, in which the participants have to knock out out each others of a giant water sphere. Wearing swimsuits, all the competitors are female aside Rocker. A distracted Chapati Lola even states that all the teams sent their girls, much to Rocker's annoyance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 6 At the start of the event, Lucy Heartfilia's Spirit, Aquarius, and the Water Mage Juvia Lockser send out powerful spells at each other, cacthing the other participants and confusing them. Making use of this, Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight swims towards Rocker and gives him a massive foot stomp in his left cheek while he's off-guard, sending the Mage out of the sphere while yelling "Wild", making his Team once again embarrassed because of a quick defeat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 The next day of battle, Rocker is paired with Bacchus and pitted against Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and the mysterious, second member of Blue Pegasus in a rabbit costume. Telling Bacchus that they needed to do this wildly, they prepared to face their opponents. When Bacchus easily dispatches Nichiya, Rocker follows suit and uses his Drill 'n Rock to attack Ichiya alongside Bacchus. The two men are later dispatched by a transformed Ichiya.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-10 Magic and Abilities Drill 'n Rock (ドリルンロック Dorirun Rokku): Rocker is able to spin around his entire body or parts of it at high speed in a way similar to that of a drill. Such a peculiar form of Magic is ideal for close quarters combat, with the fast rotation granted by his spiralling body parts enhancing the power of his unarmed blows. Rocker has been shown applying such rotating motion both to his limbs, enhancing his physical attacks, and to his entire body, something which allows him to maneuver faster, letting him rapidly near his enemies while floating in midair over short distances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 7-8 Hand to Hand Combatant: Rocker's Drill 'n Rock makes him well-suited for melee confrontations, and the Mage has shown to employ unarmed combat as his preferred fighting style, assaulting foes with strong punches and kicks which have their striking power further boosted by his Magic. Battles & Events *Sky Labyrinth *X791 Grand Magic Games Inauguration *Fun in Ryuuzetsu Land!! *Naval Battle *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Nichiya vs. Bacchus & Rocker Trivia *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during his participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Rocker's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook *Rockers were the exponents of a subculture popular in the United Kingdom in the 1950s. The Fairy Tail Rocker does not only share his name with them, but also his appearance, and his Drill 'n Rock Magic appears to be a pun on rock 'n roll, the widespread music genre which was one of the main elements of such trend. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quatro Cerberus Members